The present invention relates as indicated to a gutter guard and locking clip therefor, and more particularly to a unique gutter guard and integral or separately constructed locking clip for retaining the gutter guard on a conventional rain gutter.
Gutter guards are well known in the art and serve the useful purpose of preventing leaves and other debris from entering the gutter and thereby possibly clogging the gutter outlet at the downflow pipe. Presently known gutter guards of this general type normally comprise foraminous members which cover the entire top of the gutter, with various types of screening material being commonly employed. The foraminous material permits rain to pass downwardly therethrough but not leaves and other debris, which simply collect on the top of the gutter guard and obstruct the surface drainage. Moreover, there is a tendency in certain gutter guards made of wire mesh or expanded metal to have the leaves cling to the surface of the guard thereby rendering them useless for rain drainage.
Since present gutter guards or screens as they are also referred to, are relatively light in weight due to the foraminous nature of the same, they are subject to being blown off the top of the gutter. Although it is known in the art to provide means for clamping the gutter guard to the gutter return beads, these have not proven satisfactory in use. In one form, the gutter guard is formed with a metal edging on its leading or forward edge which coacts with the gutter return bead for retaining the gutter guard in place. However, experiences to date have indicated that such form of retention does not provide a secure holding of the guard since no locking device is used. In another known arrangement, a separate hinged clip is provided with the guard, with the clip coacting with the gutter bead for retaining the gutter guard in position. However, such clip is very cumbersome to apply since it must be placed in proper position while the installer employs both hands while standing on a ladder. Moreover, the clip adds to the installation costs.